KuramaXHiei ,Bakura,Joey,Yami, &Seto,Vampire King
by Lunadia
Summary: seto is vampire king..bakura's dad is killed and he's pissed..hiei befriends king of the vampire elves..kurama falls in love with hiei..lunadia (oc) gets a few suprises...sub-sub catagories angst, supernatural did I mention Fallen Angels? yaoi ahead so be
1. 1 Dear Journal

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own any anime characters, though I do own Karyana, Lunadia, and the others. Only wish Seto was mine.......v.v.....

**_Pronunciations-_** lunadia (luna-die a) Karyana (car-e-on-a)

Oh, and this is my first fanfic ever, so please review.... I know the beginning is short but I tried.... and ignore my terrible spelling if you can...forgive me....

Oh, and this is told mostly from Luna's point of view, at least in the beginning.

Luna: Oh just start it already!

Me: alright alright...

Seto: -smiles really big- what fun! I think I'm going to find this one all right...  
me: I'll take that as a compliment, coming from you!

**1-Dear Journal**

_Look. What do you see? Do you see a pale girl with silver hair and icy blue eyes? _

_Do you see her sitting at a wooden desk, writing in a small black book with the word Journal across the front in gold lettering? Do you see her breath misting in front of her? That is what most people see._

_Or do you see beyond the normal picture? I wonder...Do you see the fresh pain, and old, etched upon my seventeen-year-old face? Do you see the defeated slump in my shoulders? What about the katana resting in it's sheath across my back? Did you notice that? Have you realized that my small log cabin is missing something? That there are no mirrors, windows, nor metal anywhere? That there is a black sheet over the water basin? Perhaps the thought that I am doing more than simply writing in a journal has crossed your mind? Perhaps you have realized my true purpose? No? Allow me to explain._

I suddenly jump back, knocking my chair over and drawing my katana in a matter of seconds. At the same time a tall slim man with well-sculpted muscles bursts through the front door and dives at me, his katana aimed at my chest. He will die.

"Goodbye" I say softly before sidestepping his blow and driving my katana into his side at such an angle that it pierces his heart. I laugh an icy laugh as he falls to the floor in a bloody heap.

"You should have known better Siren. I warned you...." I sigh. They never listen.... Why can't anyone just leave me alone?

"At least...I tried." He replies, his head slumping to the floor as he gives in to his death.

I withdraw my katana and wipe it on the dead man's shirt before sheathing it and sitting back down at the desk to continue writing.

_Sorry, just a minor distraction. Where was I? Oh yeah, my purpose._

_I have a story to tell. Watching as it unfolds from my fingertips. It's about a world, a world much different from your own. Welcome, to **my** world._


	2. 2 A Visit and the War

**2- A Visit and the War**

"Hey Luna!" calls a young woman walking in the door.

"Hi Karyana! I haven't seen _you_ in a while...." I reply getting up from my desk.

Karyana is a dear friend of mine. She has waist-length black hair and crystal blue eyes. She is 6'0'' and like me she is great with a katana. She has her own powers too.... but more on that later. She knows a lot about me, more than anyone else in fact. She is seventeen and we practically grew up together.

"You okay Luna? You're just staring at me..."

"Sorry! I was just reminiscing. You look good Kary. What's up?"

"I should ask the same..." she replies, eyeing the corpse on the floor.

"Oh, remember Siren? Well, that's him."

"Why'd you kill him? I kind like 'im..." Karyana trails off.

"He tried to kill me," -shrugs- "It was self-defense."

"So he finally came after you huh? I was beginning to think he was just full of shit."

"He was. His skills were low, only level three. He deserved what happened...."

"Yeah...I know..." she sighs. "So what were you doing when he came in?"

"Writing." I reply simply.

"Our story?"

"Yes. I believe their world has a right to know."

"That they do, that they do. Well, I guess I shall see you at the dinner?"

"I'll be there." I reply smiling.

"Great!" Karyana smiles as she walks out the door.

Now, back to my Journal....

_In this world there are large crowds, full of different creatures. There are the Innocent, mortals with the purity of Angels. Yet even this resemblance of a human being has its flaws. Then there are the Hitokiri, the Assassins. They are born fighters, loyal to their kind, simply trying to survive in a dying world. Then there are the Immortal, the vampires that walk the Earth. They are the evilest of beings, yet even they desire light. Angels rule the sky, flying through the clouds in plain sight, beautiful to the mortal eye. Yet some Angels have fallen to Earth, walking amongst the Immortal, hidden, until the time to reveal themselves has come. They are the Fallen ones, the ones destined to defend the innocent, and earn back their wings._

_You see, there is a war. A war between the Immortal and the Innocent. A war that never should have occurred. The Vampires wanted light, yet their very souls are dammed at birth, simply for being who they were meant to be. They were shunned and lived in caves on mountains, but never could they live near the innocent, tainting the air they breathed. _

_One day a vampire of unusual talent was born. His name was Seto Kaiba. Kaiba was a very jealous vampire, and wondered why he did not have the rights that the Innocent took for granted. Like the right to survive. His parents went into an Innocent village when he was eight. They never returned. He later saw their corpses hanging from a tree. When he saw them Seto's eyes filled with a deadly fire. If you were within a 100-mile radius you heard the screams of every Innocent in the village. He fed on many, and watched the Black Blood trickle down his chin. Seto walked away into the night, using the bodies of children as a carpet. As he drew further away he turned, watching with a smirk on his face as the flames rose high into the air, burning the corpses that littered the streets._

_Thus began the war. After it went on for almost half a century, Seto became King of the Immortal. __It was then that the bloodshed truly began. When the Vampires began to slay the Innocent, the Hitokiri vowed to protect them. Yet some Hitokiri are hired by the Vampires, hired to slaughter the Innocent._

_It is times such as this, when the Fallen Angels appear, full of righteous rage. Those Innocents that cannot fight back, or are weaker than their Hitokiri attacker, they are the ones the Fallen Angels go to. They come to protect the Innocent, those who cannot protect themselves, earning back their wings and being assigned as permanent guardians. _

I look up at the clock and see that it is time to prepare for dinner. After hiding my journal in a secret compartment under the desk I change into blue jeans and a nice black blouse of silk, slinging my katana across my back. It is time to go.


End file.
